Love Is Hard even for a fairy
by SweetPea09
Summary: Laurel chose David. But is Tamani willling to give up? What happenes when David gets captured by trolls? they take David far away and only Laurel and Tamani can save him.
1. Suprise Visit

Hello there! Welcome to the world of fairies, trolls, and pregnancy! I have previously written a book for maximum ride and a short story of what should have happened in breaking dawn. But this one is the one I am most excited to write (and probably the best)! I will try to update every two weeks but with school it will be hard. Well here we go…..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own wings or spells. Aprilynne Pike does, not me.

Enjoy!

Why was I even checking this test? It's not like I could get pregnant. I am a fairy not a human. I am a plant. Just because I was getting sick in the morning didn't mean I was pregnant. My mom and dad never gave me the pregnancy talk because they thought I wouldn't ever give birth the human way. This was all true. Why was I second guessing the truth?

My lips pursed as I threw the test in the trash. I didn't need this. There was already too much stress in my life. I would never see Tamani again. My life would never be the same. But I chose David and I knew that was the right choice. He was everything i wanted. I didn't want to be part of the fairy world. There were too many things that I missed. I hope I can someday just forget about being a fairy…

As I came out of the bathroom I was rushed and caught in a big embrace from David. He twirled me around and kissed my nose. I laughed and was confused by his sudden excitement.

"Guess what!" ,he asked with the excitement clear in his voice.

"What?", I teased.

"I got you something."

"Oh you did?" ,I asked with true anxiousness.

"Close your eyes", he said while putting his hands over my face.

I could still peek but I closed my eyes for the fun of it. He kept his hands on my eyes and led me outside. I could tell by all the plants growing around me. Since I had no shoes on I could feel the slight brush of the grass and a flower every now and again. He led me deeper in the forest and I was starting to get suspicious.

Suddenly we stopped and David cursed under his breath. I opened my eyes and took off his hands. I gasped silently as I saw Shar.

"Shar what are you doing here", I asked, and then to David, "Was this your surprise because so far I hate it."

"No I did not expect him here my-", he was cut off by Shar.

"I can hear you two. I didn't come here to enlighten you. I came here on my own terms".

"You need to go. I wanted to get all of you out of my life. Did I not make that clear?" I said.

I know I was being rude but I didn't care. Shar hates me because of the choice I made. He only reminded me more of Tamani. And that was something I didn't want.

He smiled slightly and said, "No trust me you've made it very clear. But I came here to tell you about Tamani but I guess it doesn't matter to you so I will just leave."

He turned on his heel and stood as straight as someone could be but he was graceful at the same time. I bit my lip. I wanted to know about Tamani. I was worried about him.

"Wait!"

He turned around with a grin on his face. Somehow he was happy today and he never was. Ever.

"OK I will tell you." , then he turned serious, "I know you don't care about him anymore but I should tell you. He has been with other people which I guess you don't care about. I just wanted to tell you so you knew. But the more important reason I am here is because the queen herself has requested you to go to a special party. It is more of a meeting but it is a party as well."

"Why does she want me to come?", I questioned.

"Well you are the closet fairy to human contact. And there have been outbreaks with more trolls. Many fairies have been killed and we need a plan because they are attacking in public."

"I guess I should go", I said adding a hint of question in my voice as I looked at David.

"Oh. Yeah you should definitely go. If people er- fairies- are dying you should help them", David said.

I kissed him gratefully and nuzzled my nose against his neck. I looked back at Shar and he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yes I will go but I will have you know I am only going because fairies are in danger. You got it?" I stated.

He smiled and said, "Oh yes I understand". He started to turn around but then stopped and said, "I almost forget. The queen wants you to wear this since you are blooming and you have no other clothes. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are"

He gave me the most beautiful piece of clothing I have ever seen. It was a dark blue with hints of gold flecks. It was strapless and was very long. It had a long V in the back so my blooming could be comfortable. I gasped and felt the smooth silky cover of the dress.

"Thanks Shar" ,and I smiled at him.

"Your most welcome" , he smiled back and said, "I will see you soon"

He turned and walked away. I watched him go until I couldn't see him anymore. I let out my breath I was holding and took David's hand.

" Well that was a surprise. I haven't seen or heard from them in 2 years. Seems like much longer."

"Mhmm" , David said to the floor.

"David, what is the matter? I am only going for a couple of hours tonight. It's nothing. I promise."

"Ok I believe you but I just don't like it when your away from me"

I smiled and he took me in his arms. He held me and rubbed his hands softly on my flower on my back which always made me tingle. I kissed him again and again and again. We ended up on the floor and I could feel the grass against my feet. He kissed down my neck and sighed.

I laughed. He always sighed when he was happy and it was easy for me to tell. I bit his lips and got up off the ground. He got up and started to chase me. He eventually got a hold of me and just hugged me tighter. I took his hand and we went back to my house to get ready for the party/ meeting.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. HELP ME TO BE THE BEST I CAN BE AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS WITH TAM AND THE MEETING. BTW: GO TEAM TAM! **


	2. The Party

Hello again! I welcome you to the next chapter in this journey! The Party! Yay! So this is the first time Tamani and Laurel have seen each other in 2 years! And the queen needs Laurel for something. What will happen at the party and how will Tamani react? This will stretch over to two chapters because there is just simply too much to do/say.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wings. Aprilynne Pike does!

Enjoy!

As I held the smooth fabric of the dress in the mirror, I knew tonight would be a special night. At least that's what I hoped. I was excited but scared to see Tamani. Would he be excited? Would we just go back to the way things were? There was so many things that I wanted to ask Tamani. I hoped we could just be friends and talk like we used too. I sighed and knew it couldn't be that way. It would be awkward and we would be reserved from each other. Just like it always was.

My mom came in and smiled brightly at the new dress. "Wow. That is definitely a sight to see. You will be beautiful. Ugh I wish I could be a little fly on the wall and come with you."

Her weird analogies always made me laugh. She was so crazy and had come to accept the fact I was a fairy. For this reason I was most grateful. I needed my mom and now I had her back.

"Thanks mom, but it's not like I'm going to my prom", I laughed.

"I know I know. Do you need me to drive you?"

"No David said he would." Then I mumbled, "Which was probably a bad Idea."

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Oh nothing"

"Ok well tell me when you're leaving. If you need help getting ready, just call."

"Ok and mom thanks again".

She nodded and smiled. As she walked away I couldn't help but worry about David. What would he do while I was gone? Hopefully nothing stupid. Just breath in and out, I thought.

I slid off my clothes and was careful of my flower. As I slipped on my dress I felt the silky fabric and the perfect fit to my body. I pinned my hair up and curled the pieces of hair that fell down. I didn't put on any make- up because it was too uncomfortable. I made sure my blossom was not bent and walked down the stairs.

I told mom I was leaving and walked outside to see David in his new Pick-up. It was black and had leather seats. I still couldn't understand why he bought a black car.

"Hey beautiful" , David said while smiling.

He picked me up and carried me to the car. I blushed. He always knew how to make me smile. That was something Tamani needed to work on. He always had bad news.

David put me down and opened my door for me and got in his seat. He started the engine and we were off to the scariest party I ever gone too.

"So Laur will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yes, David I can handle myself in the fairy world" , I teased.

"Hey! I am serious. If you get hurt in their care I will hurt them."

"David they are more able to protect me than you." I kissed him on the cheek. And he started to kiss my lips but then he stopped.

"Stop distracting me. I just got this car and I don't want to ruin it" , he smiled.

"Ok Mr. Responsible"

He laughed and shoved my lightly in the way we used to do when we were only friends. I missed the days of no complication or drama. Now that was all I could see.

"Ok we are here. You want me to walk you to the forest?" , David asked.

"No I will be ok. Be careful. I love you and I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"I don't know when it ends so I will have Shar walk me."

He got out of the car and opened my car door again. Jeez he was being a gentleman today. He picked my up again and kissed me.

"I love you too. Have a good time" , his smile was forced.

I waved and walked into the forest until I saw Shar. He was quiet tonight and just led me to the gate. He looked tired and had on gloves that were probably for my bloom. Since I knew there were close to none of my season bloom.

As I walked through the gate I could feel all my worries fall off my body.I smiled big and laughed at how much this world changes me. I feel at home and the beautiful sights are magical. The lights are bright and I can see the party. It is in a courtyard full of gardens. As we come closer I can see a dance floor as well as a table big enough to seat 20 people. I gasped at the sudden smell of flowers. It was so strong I coughed quietly.

"Are you ok?" , someone said and I felt a warm hand go on my shoulder.

I turned around and paused. All of the breath was knocked out of breath. It was Tam. My Tam. His green eyes were so green and bright. I tried to soak all of him into my memory. His hair his arms his fingers, they are all familiar. It has been 2 years since I saw him. What should I say to him? Should I hug him or should I walk away? He was looking at me with his intense eyes and he dropped his hand from my shoulder. His lips began to curve downward and pursed in a frown. He turned and walked away.

"Tam! Tam! It's me Laurel." I chased after him and eventually caught up.

"I know who you are. Why are you here?" , he growled.

"The Queen wanted me" , I said quietly. I frowned and felt my eyes water. Why was he mad at me? I didn't want him to be mad. I thought he would be happy to see me. I don't want to be here anymore.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut and Tam put his hand on my face and wiped away my tears. I parted my lips and opened my eyes slowly. His face was close to mine. His bright green eyes were filled with sorrow and concern. Longing.

"We should be getting back to the party", He dropped his hand from my face and stalked away from me- clenching his fists.

I walked slowly back to the party and fiddled with my dress. I couldn't find out why he was mad. He was more guarded than usual. I watched him take a seat next to a woman. She was beautiful. She had bright orange hair with gray eyes. Her dress was a short yellow shimmery dress. Her long lashed eyes looked at Tamani with love. Who was she? Was this who Shar was talking about? She was taking my Tam!

"No she isn't" , I told myself. He should have a right to be with other people. I had David and he shouldn't be in misery so he should have her. I walked past them quickly so I could go to the queen.

"Laurel!" , someone said.

I turned around and sure enough it was the girl with Tamani. She looked so happy. She hopped up and hugged me tightly.

"Tamani had told me so much of you! Oh! my name is Rebecca. Call me Becca", she smiled big.

"Oh ok well um nice to meet you but I have to go talk to the queen."

"Ok I will save a seat for you" , she laughed, "I feel like I have known you for ages".

My eyes flicked towards Tamani. He was staring at me but once he saw me looking at him, he looked away.

"Unfortunately I can't say the same about you" , I stated.

I walked away and left her there to gape at me for being so rude. I knew I was being mean but she got on my nerves whether that is because she had my Tam or she was just plain annoying. As I walked toward the queen she looked at me and motioned me over. Some people in suits were gathering around her. She was stunning. Her frosted blue dress made her look like an ice princess. I gathered up my dress as I walked up the stairs. I smiled lightly and bowed to the queen.

"Hello Laurel! I am so delighted that you could make it. We will begin our meeting in a short while. But first we shall eat and mingle with everyone. I don't want this to be just business." ,she smiled and continued talking to me.

Shar came up behind me and talked with the queen as well. As we were talking I could hear Tam and Rebecca laughing. I turned their way and saw them dancing. They were perfect for each other. Why did I care it wasn't like I minded. Did I? 

Suddenly the queen went to a microphone and spoke softly and kindly:

"Ok everyone. Let's take our seats and eat before we begin our meeting" ,she said

We all gathered around the table and took our seats. Shar ended up sitting by me and Rebecca was on my other side. I could hear her talking the whole time. I felt quiet and tried to talk as little as I could. The food was amazing and fulfilled my needs thouroughly.

Now was the hard part- the meeting


	3. The Meeting

SO now Is the meeting. We will find out why the Queen has called everyone here! So I'm hoping this will be exciting! wOOT WOOT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own wings Aprilynne Pike, but I do own her books!-or else I would die.

Enjoy!

The Queen tapped the glass and filled the air with a small tinkering sound. Everyone's eyes found the Queen and I couldn't help but feel the anticipation and anxiety running through me. I looked around and saw everyone with the same expression-anxiousness.

She cleared her throat and suddenly became very serious. Her face smoothed and her lips formed a straight line. And everyone knew she meant business.

"As you all know, I didn't just call you here for a party. This is unfortunately more serious. I called each of you so we could discuss the events that are happening this very minute. Each of you is needed to be on the lookout."

She paused quietly as I could tell she was preparing to tell us the big news. I'm sure it couldn't be that big. It wasen't effecting anything I saw.

"There have been numerous attacks. Not only humans but-" , she was cut off by the loud noise of people raging in conversation. Everyone was talking to someone and nobody was paying attention. The Queen started to look irritated and everyone kept talking.

I stood up in my chair and yelled, "PEOPLE SHUT UP! LISTEN TO WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY AND WE CAN SOLVE THIS PROBLEM TOGETHER!"

They all stared at me and had looks of question on their faces. Why would I speak out and who was i? That's what they were thinking. Their face slowly turned back to the Queen and mine did as well. She smiled slightly at me and nodded. I looked down at Tam and he was grinning from ear to ear but then he caught my eye and went back to frowning.

"Thank you, Laurel. Now as I was saying… Trolls are popping up everywhere and this time they have a strategy. More people and fairies are getting killed. They have positioned themselves at all three of the gates. They can't get in-yet. We have strong soldiers at the other gates as well as this one. They have not stricken here yet but I can assure they will soon. We need a group of people to find them and eliminate them from getting to the gates. All of you are trained soldiers and strong minded. We need to come together as a group and defeat these trolls."

She nodded and looked at every one of us. Her eyes stopped on me and many people looked at me too.

"Laurel. You will need to be a part of this group. You will need to select one person to accommodate you. I can't have this be a big group. There are rumors of prisoners in their camp, so you will be in charge of saving them and bringing them back. There will be a different group going a different route to the supposed area the trolls are hiding. They will meet you there."

"What! I can't just drop all I'm doing and go on some mission. I have a life with David and school!"

"Laurel, I don't understand. You can't drop that life? It is killing your humans as well. You should want to help."

"Why would I have to be the one to go? All these people could go."

"You are important to the trolls and you could trick them. But most importantly your family is in grave danger. So is David I suspect. The trolls are probably looking for them right now."

"I doubt that. I have been living like a regular human for the past 2 years. Am I supposed to think and be like a fairy? I doubt the trolls could have found me. It's not like I am just waving a sign around."

I know my tone was mocking and rude, but I didn't just want to go on this mission with some random person and have to fight those trolls again. Once is enough. I would rather live with David and die a slow death.

I sighed. I knew that could never happen. I would never have a normal life. And I was sick and tired of it. I didn't want to do what everyone thought I would do. I would do the unexpected.

"Fine. I will go but you will see that it was a big mistake to send me."

The Queen smiled slightly and told everyone to discuss who would be the other group. She walked over to me with grace and poise.

"Thank you, Laurel. You don't understand how important it is for you to go. So who do you think would be the best to go with you?"  
"Oh, well I don't know. How about you choose since you know everyone here?"

"Ok", she walked quietly over to Tamani and whispered something in his ear. His face turned into a frown and he threw the chair away from the table and stalked off.

"Oh dear! I should go talk to him." ,Rebecca said, "Laurel I think you should come to".

I followed her silently to the forest where Tamani had gone. I slowed my steps and tried to walk slowly towards the forest. I saw Rebecca running towards Tam and somehow I couldn't bring myself to look at them. She was whispering something to him and he had his back turned away from her. His folded arms made him look like a child who didn't get his way. As I approached I heard him whispering in a fierce whisper.

"I just can't help her. I can't even be in the same room as her. I don't want her here. You know what she did to me? And now she just shows up after 2 years. You have no idea what this is doing to me." ,he whispered.

I stopped midtracks and hid behind a bush. I prayed they wouldn't look for me or Rebecca would say anything.

"Laurel? Where are you? Where did you go?" ,Rebecca said.

I stepped out of the bush and walked toward her.

"Sorry, I uh… got lost" ,I lied.

"You know you're a horrible liar" , Tamani said without looking at me.

"Tam, be nice. We just want to help you." ,Rebecca said. She moved closer to him and nuzzled his neck with her nose. She whined playfully and tried to kiss his lips. He laughed a low sound. He pushed her away playfully then turned serious.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone", he stated.

He wasn't looking at me. He wasn't even talking to me. I didn't understand what he was so mad about.

"TAM! IF YOU ARE SO MAD AT ME JUST SAY SO! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DON'T TALK TO ME AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE ANGRY. I DIDN'T SAY ONE WORD TO YOU! IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE THEN I WILL", I screamed.

I walked quickly and tried to get out of there without letting anyone see me cry. Why was I crying all the time? UGH! I feel like one of those girls in books who don't even stand up for themselves. But its Tam, I can't just be nice.

I felt a hand catch my wrist. It was strong and held me tight as I tried to kick the person and cover my tear filled eyes.

"Stop struggling. It's just me",Shar said.

I turned around and hugged him tightly. He was startled and gently patted my back. My tears were making his thin shirt wet but I didn't care. I just needed someone to make me feel better.

"It's ok Laurel, It's ok", Shar soothed, "Tamani has been like this since you left our world. He has erased you from his mind because you erased him from yours. He didn't want to live without you so he just pretended you never existed. He is with Rebecca so she could take his mind off you forever. And now that you're here again it makes him angry because he thought you weren't ever coming back. Just give him time".

I sniffled. Shar was right. I did this to him. I made him sad and now I came back out of nowhere to him.

I stepped away from Shar and thanked him. I walked slowly back to the party. I glanced back at where Rebecca and Tamani were and I saw her kissing him. They were a perfect fit. They melted together and their bodies fit perfectly. I turned my head with a pang of jealously. Why was I jealous! No I am not jealous. I heard laughter and Tam and Rebecca were walking back to the party. They held hands and Tam had a small smile playing on his lips. Rebecca's cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess.

I felt my lips purse into a thin line of annoyance.

_That should have been me. I should be the one with Tamani. My hair should be messy my cheeks should be flushed, _a small voice in my head said.

"NO!" ,I thought out loud.

They stopped walking and Tamani lifted his eyebrow slowly in question. I looked at Shar as he tried not to laugh. I hit Shar and he laughed hard. Tamani was still clueless as to what was going on, but I could tell Shar knew my thoughts.

"Miss Laurel, may I have this dance?" , Shar said.

"What?" ,my face full of shock.

"I would like to dance with you" ,then he murmured quietly, "so I can see the look on Tamani's face".

"Fine, I will dance with you", I murmured.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. It was a slow song-my least favorite. His other hand found my waist and he led me through the song. He twirled me and I laughed softly. The song was over quickly and we hopped off the dance floor.

"Thank you , Shar. That was probably the most fun ive had all night", I smiled.


	4. The Walk

This is exactly where the third chapter left off. I'm kinda not sure what this chapter will be about but I have a good idea! Well sorry I haven't updated in a while but I didn't update because: SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL! My teachers hate me; they give me twice as much homework than usual! BLEEHHHHH! Well anyway here goes nothing!

Once again I still don't own WINGS! Aprilynne Pike does!

Enjoy!

Shar led me off the dance floor with a playful laugh as he looked away in the distance. I found what he was looking at and laughed too. It was Tamani. He had a cold look on his face and was glaring at Shar. He could never pull off angry at Shar because of the way Tam looked up to him so much. Now to me, he could be mad easily and I wondered if that was a good thing.

Tamani stalked over to Shar and whispered something to him coldly, "Shar what do you think you're doing? This is a time of great despair and seriousness. Did you realize you're the only one dancing?".

Shar was still chuckling quietly to himself and said loudly, "I didn't know it bothered you that much when I dance with Laurel. And anyways in times of seriousness it is always healthy to have fun".

"God Shar, your full of it and I don't care that you dance with Laurel!" ,Tamani responded with his fists clenched.

I smiled but hid my smile from Tam.

"And you Laurel I just can't…" and he trailed off. He walked away with his fists still clenched and Shar smiling evilly. I hit Shar softly. He smiled at me then hugged me and walked away too.

I was all alone again. This was begging to be a habit of mine-Being alone. I walked slowly back to the table and recalled tonight's events. I thought today was going to go smoothly but the meeting was anything but happy. I rested my chin on my fist and stared at the drink on the table. It was a dark pink with bubbles flowing to the top of the glass. The glass was intricately designed and had glass flowers around the bottom of the glass. _Why am I thinking about the glass! What is wrong with me!_

A shadow loomed over me and I quickly turned my head. My face must have been angry because the person behind me made a small "O" with their lips.

"Oh, Hi Laurel. Is this a bad time?" , Rebecca asked.

I fixed my lips into a perfectly beautiful smile and said, "Nope, I'm fine. Is there something you wanted?"

"Well I wanted to talk to about Tam", she said as she bit her lips nervously.

"Sure. Umm sit down." ,I tried to hide my confusion and anger.

"I don't want us to be enemies because of your uh…relationship… with Tam", She looked at her hands and folded them into a ball.

I laughed softly to hide my shock and said, "Don't worry Rebecca, me and Tam are over. He knows that I chose David. We can still be friends. I don't have any grudges and I no longer have feelings for Tam". I smiled lastly to add a bit of softness to my voice.

She sighed and said, "Good. I like you Laurel. We will be best friends…count on it!"

"Mhmm sounds nice. Is that it?" ,I asked while getting up from my chair.

"Oh uh yeah I guess so."

"Well, I should get going. Bye and nice meeting you Rebecca", I stated.

"You too".

"Bye again!" , I smiled and walked up to Shar.

"hey Shar can you walk me home?" , I asked.

"Sure thing little Laurel". Shar said with a grin. We started walking towards the edge of the forest when I heard a pair of feet follow us. I turned around and saw Tamani. He came up and whispered something in Shar's ear. Shar left me and Tam came and stood next to me. He grunted and I continued to walk.

"Laurel." , Tam said. That was all he said, but I could hear all the worry and sorrow in it.

"It doesn't matter anymore ,Tam" , I stated to the ground.

"God Laurel, don't you see it does matter? You leave me alone when I loved you forever and then you come back with no warning. You know how much that hurts?", he said with a hurt expression.

I stopped mid-step and looked him the face. I moved his head so it was looking at me.

"Tam you don't even know how hard it was for _me!_ How could I choose between you and David! You two tore me apart! A-And when I see you mad at me it makes me so sad and you hurt me Tam. I know how much it hurts because I live with regret every day!" I cried.

I viciously wiped away my tears and stalked away from Tam towards the road across from the forest. He was so SELFISH! What was his problem? I didn't realize, but I walked into the road and heard a loud _beep beep._ I felt a body crush mine and pin me to the ground as a big truck passed over us. I looked to see Tam on top of me. He stayed there and put a strand of hair behind my ear. I felt my eyes widen and I tried to push him off me. He grinned and got up.

"Why are you grinning? I almost died by car crash!" I stated.

He just smiled and walked in front of me. I caught up to him and stuck out my lip and folded my arms.

"Your such a drama queen", he laughed.

"Oh Shut up!"

He laughed louder and his eyes squeezed shut and I couldn't help but stare at his beauty. His hair was still green and his laugh lines and dimples were cute. His hand ran though his hair and he caught me looking at him. I quickly turned away. He turned my face towards his and smiled. The rest of the walk was quiet with him sneaking glances at my face. As we walked toward my house Tamani pushed me in the forest quickly. He found a tree and pinned me against it. He put his finger to my lips for me to be quiet. He glared towards the street. I tried to find what he was looking at but his arm was in the way.

I heard a loud rustle and Tamani let me go.

"What was that for!" i asked.

"There were trolls. Laurel I want you to close your eyes and let me lead you to your house. There's uh never mind".

I squeezed my eyes shut and let him lead me to my house. I could feel his fingers on my back and his hands would occasionally touch my hip which sent tingles down my spine.

A/N :I AM SO SORRY! You can put your pitch forks and torches away! I hope you liked it, but again I am so sorry! I haven't updated I am horrible! EEEEEPPP School is killing me blehhhh. Well GO TAMANI! For all you tamani fans this chapter was for you! BTW: there will definetly be more chapters to come with some Laurel and Tamani love. I won't write lemons, but there will be Laurel and Tamani love

Sorry it's so short. I promise I will update sooner next time!

Tracks: If it's love by Train

Jar of Hearts by Christina Perry

Any way you want it/loving, touching, squeezing by glee originally by Journey

Raise your Glass by P!nk

Almost lover by a fine frenzy


	5. Don't blink

**^A/N: Mkay so today I decided I am going to give credit to some of my favorite reviewers which is all of you! EEEP I love you guys and your comments are always amazing! I would like to give a shout out to Fairygirl2468! She always reads my latest chapter and reviews. And btw Rebbecca is TOTALLY annoying and I agree with the perkiness. Faitygirl2468 also has a poll going on so you should check that out! Okay so enough with my rambling and let's get on with the story! So I have a treat for you: this is in Tamani's point of view! YAY**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I sadly don't own Wings or Spells :( Aprilynne Pike does! But I do own Rebecca! Mwahahaha**

**Rebecca: You don't own me!**

**Me: *stares with mouth open and eyes watering* My character has come to life!**

**Rebecca: oh shut it!**

**Me: *is on the floor dead from shock***

**ENJOY! (sorry about the rambling) :/**

Tamani POV:

As we walked towards her house, I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't see her again until a long time. I bent my head and looked at my hands. The cracks and calluses were there along with the long veins in my arms. I trailed behind Laurel slightly so I could look at her expressions. She was always interesting to watch and was easy to see what she was thinking or feeling. I heard a faint rustle ahead and bent my head and try not to make a big deal out of it. I didn't want Laurel to freak out, but I walked ahead of her and saw two trolls in the distance. A black pick-up truck was on the side of the road and the front of it was crunched into a ball. I saw the two trolls start walking towards us so I pushed Laurel into the woods and pushed her against a tree to cover her from them.

I pressed her farther onto the tree and shut my eyes and quieted my breath as they passed us. She was squirming in my arms, but I didn't let her go. She needed to be safe and those were my only thoughts. As they passed and their footsteps quieted I let her go.

"What was that for," she practically screamed.

"There were trolls. Laurel I want you to close your eyes and let me lead you to your house. There's uh never mind," I said calmly. She was so irrational sometimes. Why couldn't she just trust me and get over it?

I gently lead her too her house and directed her with my fingers across her back and hips. This was as close as I would ever get as long as David was here. When we eventually live him out, she will come crawling back to me, but I don't want to be the rebound and I don't want to be 2nd best. I wanted to be first. I smirked softly and decided that I should probably check out the truck since it involved trolls. I didn't want Laurel to be scared so all I did was lead her too her house so she could sleep peacefully. I didn't want my- I mean- Laurel to have bad dreams and worry.

We were at her house and she skipped the rest of the way up to the front porch. I followed her warily to her front porch and waited for her to say something. She pursed her lips which made me want them even more then I already did. She smiled suddenly and wrapped her arms around me into a tight hug. I was surprised slightly and I settled with my hands around her hips.

"Are you still mad at me?" she whispered.

"No, I could never stay mad at you for long", I whispered in her ear.

She left my arms as soon as she was in them and beamed at me. Her eyes glowing and her hair as crazy as ever was the perfect end to my day...

I kissed her hand softly and looked into her eyes with what I hope was happiness and not lust. She blushed slightly and I knew it was lust. God! What is wrong with me? I needed to get better control over my feelings. I walked off her porch and pretended to walk into the forest so she couldn't see me. I watched her house as she went into her room and turned off the light. I quickly ran to the truck and inspected it. Its whole interior was black leather. I whistled. This was a nice car and it had the new car smell. I gently touched the beat up front. It was crumpled and looked like a huge hand squeezed it…Trolls. I got in the front seat and looked in the dashboard for some evidence to who it was.

Nothing.

As I shuffled through the papers I heard a soft vibrating noise and a beeping rhythmic pattern. The sound became louder and turned into a rock and roll type. I started searching for it, but didn't catch it in time. I kept looking for it and found its smooth silvery surface. A red light was flashing on the screen and I quickly opened the phone up. I pressed one to listen to the voicemail

"_David… david. Please pick up. I called your cell like five times and I even called your home phone. Where are you? I thought you said you would talk to me about tonight. Please please please! Pick up! I'm getting really worried. Call me back as soon as possible. Love you, Laur"_

Laurels POV:

I set down the phone and bit my lip. Where was he? i knew he was working, but he got off at 8:00 and now it's 9:00. I tapped my finger on my desk and thought about all the places he could be. _He could be working late, had his phone turned off, didn't have his phone with him, died, Someone slaughtered him…_ NO! stop thinking like this! I took a deep breath and tried to reassure myself that he was fine. He is perfectly asleep in his bed and just doesn't realize been trying to call him. Yep. That's it.

I got pajama bottoms out of my dresser and walked into the bathroom. The quick shower eased my thoughts and brought a calm sense of relief. As I got out I cleared the mirror from all the steam and looked at my reflection. My hair was all down my back and was dark brown. And my pale body was contrasted to the dark blue of the towel. The sorrow in my eyes was apparent and mascara ran down my eyes. Why me? Why couldn't I just be normal?

I walk to my room and picked a large shirt out of my dresser that read "Got milk?". I quickly changed and closed my curtains. I slipped into my bed and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

I awoke to the birds chirping and the sun shining on my face. Mom must have opened the curtains, I thought. I rolled over in my bed to find a post-it note on my pillow. I picked it up and read it:

Laruel,

Dad and I will be on a vacation… sorry not to tell you earlier. It was urgent. I didn't want to wake you up. I love you

Mom

p.s there are leftovers in the fridge.

I placed the note in the trash and scratched my head. I got out of bed slowly and walked downstairs. My feet padded against the stairs and I heard my new kitten meow behind me. I scooped her up and walk the rest of the way down. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and started making breakfast. I get out microwaveable waffles with extra syrup and lemonade. I popped them in the toaster and poured my glass of lemonade. I took a sip and jumped as I heard the bell ring. My eyes light up at the thought that it might be David. I ran to the door and opened it to find Tamani.

I put my hands on my hips and stated, "oh, its you", my face falling.

"Well, that wasn't nice, most girls would love me to come into their home and ….never mind" , he said grinning.

I stared at him pointedly and glared.

"Well, aren't you gunna let me in?" his eyebrows going up.

"No" , I said shifting my weight to the other leg.

"Why not? I am only here to talk business"

"Let me think… maybe because your annoying, I want David, and you not going to help my situation", I slammed the door. He put his hand out onto the door, stopping it. I let go of the door and walked right up to me. I could feel his breath wisp away some of my fly away hairs. I wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Try me" , he said and walked away making me let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

**SOOOOOO? was it everything you wished for and more? :D If it wasen't still R AND R! PLeaseeeee i beg you!**

**~Sweetpea 3**


	6. Sweet Misery

**ELLO THERE! You guys are all probably mad at me for not writing quicker and whatnot, but my other story is just going so good. SSo, this chapter is all Laurel and Tam FLUFF. I love me some good fluff. This is where they start off their relationships… so here goes it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Wings only Aprilynne pike does….**

Laurel's POV

Chapter 6:

Tamani stalked into my house without my consent. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot while keeping the door open, trying to hint him that he should leave. He moved to the island in the middle of the kitchen and took an apple out of the basket. He took a bite of it, and then flicked his eyes toward mine. He slowly raked my body with his eyes. I felt naked and pulled my big shirt down lower. I was only wearing an over-sized t-shirt and pink underwear. His eyes lingered on my underwear. His lips parted and he laughed.

"You should really not be so angry all the time, although I do love your perfect pout…", he stated.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away as I opened the fridge to find some peaches. I took out the Tupperware and grabbed a pink fork. I sat on the bar stool and stared at him intently.

"So, why exactly are you here? Because I doubt you just want to see me and eat my food," I said.

"Is it not enough just to see you? No, but I am here to talk business. We have to leave tomorrow and-"

"TOMORROW! I have to pack still and get ready and-"

"Calm down. That's why I am here. I have to help you pack. The Queen sent me. She believes we will somehow miraculously become friends again, "he laughed.

He paused and just stared at his apple. He smiled at it.

I looked at his eyes. They were happy on the outside, but I could see the sorrow behind them. The way the smiles didn't reach his eyes. He wasn't happy and I was worried. I wanted him to be happy and I cared about him. I couldn't lie that I didn't miss him at all. There will always be a part of me that whished we could still be as close as we were before this whole "human life" thing happen.

"Don't you want to be friends, again?", I surprised myself by saying.

He just smiled, then pointed to my peaches and saying, " After you finish those we can start packing."

I nodded and bit into the juicy goodness of the sweet peach.

I padded up the stairs after finishing my peach, to find Tamani on my bed staring at a picture of David and I that was on my nightstand. It had me and David kissing on the beach when we went to California together. As soon as he saw me, he quickly put it back on the nightstand and mumbled a "sorry".

I pulled a bag out of my closet with flowers on it. He laughed and put it away and picked the other bag with camouflage and straps. I pouted, but accepted.

"Okay, let's start with clothes. You're going to need browns, greens, and blacks. No flowers, pinks, or blues," he stated as he opened my dresser drawer. He pulled out one of my thongs and laughed. I took it from him and slapped his face.

"Let me do it! You can obviously not handle being mature," I said with annoyance clear in my voice.

"Calm down. I was just joking. Besides, those are probably for David," he said as he put his finger in his mouth, pretending to barf.

I laughed and got out four shirts with dark colors on it. I then got shorts and pants with camouflage material on them. He packed them for me and promised to look away as I got my bras and underwear out and packed them away. I also changed clothes so I didn't have to be wearing my pajamas.

"I think we got everything up here," I said anxiously, to get out of my bedroom. I picked up the backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I put my hand on the cold cool metal to open it when Tamani's hand fell on top of it. His warm hands surprised me and I twirled around only to find him close to me. His breath was on my face where I smelt honey. He moved his hand up to my neck, and stared at my eyes intently. His eyes were the greenest color of moss along with the tips of his hair.

"Laurel…" he trailed off.

"Tam we…", I started but was cut off with his lips pressed against mine.

I could feel myself melt underneath him. He tasted like honey and mint. It was a perfect combination. I dropped my backpack and jumped up for him to hold my butt against the door. As soon as he picked me up, the kiss got deeper. He moaned a long slow moan, which made me want him even more. I pulled his hair towards me and his fingers danced along the back side of my jeans. He carried me while still kissing me to my bed where he pounced on me. Everything about his kisses were gentle, as if he would break me. He pulled off his shirt and I pulled off my jeans. I kissed him intently and rolled on top of him. As soon as his fingers lingered on my underwear, I flashed back to reality. I gently pushed his hand away.

"Tam we need to stop. I can't do this." I pushed his face away as he tried to kiss my neck.

"Oh God. Laurel I am so sorry. I told myself that this wasn't going to happen. I tried to forget you, but now seeing you…I'm sorry Laurel," he said while looking at his hands.

I didn't know what to say. Should I say "It's OK?" or "Please don't do it again?". No, I couldn't say either of those things because they weren't true. Was it bad that I wanted him to kiss me again? Instead, I just grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs where I could feel Tamani on my heels. I walked slowly to the door and opened it for him to go out. I felt bad, but I knew it was the right thing to do. He solemnly nodded his head, for he knew what we did was wrong. He was cheating on Jessica and I was cheating on David. It just wasn't right. I hadn't heard from David in over two days, maybe something was up. I needed to talk to him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 5 am sharp." Tam interrupted my thoughts.

"Sounds good." He started to walk away with the afternoon sun beaming brightly.

"Oh and Tam…It's okay." I said answering his unasked question of _are you mad?_

I knew in my heart that he only wanted what was best for me and he knew that somehow I had enjoyed it. He knew everything about me, but I still would pick David. Tam was gentle where David was rough. They were complete opposites, and yet I had to choose one over the other. I knew I had to complete this mission, even if it meant getting closer to Tamani.

**BLOOP! Well, that concludes the end of this Chapter…I guess it was pretty exciting and whatnot. I LOVE FULFF! I don't really know what else to say…**

**Thanks and Review PLEASE! It will motivate me a lot!**

**~Sweetpea**


	7. Old Feelings

A/N: Hello again! Here is the next chapter. I think I should just stop apologizing for me not writing. I just seem not to have the time, so hopefully you guys still want to read this story. Thank you so much for your reviews and speaking of reviews: You all were right. I accidentally put Jessica instead of Rebecca for Tamani's girlfriend. You guys keep me on my toes! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…It all goes out to Aprilynne Pike! 3**

**Enjoy!**

That night I couldn't get to sleep. All of the guilt from kissing Tamani was washing over me. How could I have kissed Tamani? Should I confront David about it? What would Tamani say to Rebecca? I tossed and turned, not knowing what to do or how to fix it. Maybe I could pretend it just didn't happen and just be on my merry way, but how could I do that when Tamani was just so…ugh.

I finally slept and was jarred awake by my alarm clock telling me it was 4:00. I scrambled out of bed and went into the bathroom across from my bedroom. I attempted to brush my hair, then I turned on the shower and got in. I just sat in there, relishing the feel of the hot pounding jets on my bare back. I really needed a spa day or something to calm my nerves.

I got out of the shower, wrapped my hair in a towel and one around my body and searched for some clothing. I sifted through my dresser and decided on light wash jean shorts and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt. I knew Tamani would say to 'pick clothes that blend in with nature', but this was as much blend as he was getting. By the time I got dressed and ready it was 4:50a.m. I knew he would be here at 5:00 exactly so I had ten minutes to eat a good breakfast.

At exactly 5:00, as predicted, Tamani knocked on the door with three soft knocks. I opened the door and saw his perfect face. Forgetting about the kiss yesterday deemed impossible for the way he was grinning like a mad man.

"And how are you on this fine morning, madam?", he kissed my hand and bowed.

"I'm fine. And please cut the gentleman act. We kissed, nothing else. It meant nothing, okay? We both have people who mean a lot to us. We shouldn't have done what we did, but we did", I breathed out in one breath.

Tamani's grin faded into a small pout which made his lips that much more irresistible. I wish I could taste that sweet honey again…_Stop it Laurel!,_I scolded myself, _Focus on the task at hand._

"Sorry, Tam. I just didn't want things to be weird. You now know how I feel so…yeah", I forced myself to put on a half smile as Tamani sighed.

"Laurel. You never have to explain your emotions to me. ", He looked deep in my eyes and was so close I could smell his honey lips, he then flinched and looked up my stairs, "We should probably get going, so could you get your bag, I don't want to chance going up there again".

"Good idea", I exclaimed and rushed up the stairs. I checked once in the mirror and saw the left over blushed from when he was looking at me. _Get yourself together_, I encouraged myself.

When I came downstairs Tam was looking at another picture of David and I in the living room. If I remember correctly it is the one on my birthday from last year.

"You really like looking at my pictures don't ya?" ,I teased.

Tam's face was serious. "Why did you erase me from your life Laurel?", he touched my face in the picture with the tips of his fingers, mimicking how he could touch me now. Gentle.

I just looked at my feet. How could I explain to him that I chose David for a reason. I couldn't have both. That would just be cruel.

Tamani cleared his throat and was at the door holding it open for me.

"Let's get going", he repeated.

I stumbled out the door and followed Tamani to the woods making sure to leave a note on the counter, lock the doors, and check any messages on my phone. As we walked to the forest I noticed Tamani didn't have anything with him, only the clothes on him now.

"Tam, where is your supplies and clothes?", I asked.

"We have to drop by my house and pick it up. After that we need to check in with the queen and see if all is ready to go, then we can begin our journey, okay?", he sounded irritated.

"Hey, don't get annoyed with me. It's not my fault your annoyed.", I scoffed right back.

He whirled on me and pinned me to the closets tree he could find. His arms were on either side of me and he got close to my face.

"You don't get it do you? You don't understand how hard it is for me to be here with you. Laurel, seeing you has brought back all my old feelings, all the ones I was trying to forget. And now seeing you here they have come back even stronger. The way you smell, taste, when you bite your lip, twirl your hair. All those things make me annoyed because all I want to do is be with you and only care and want you. And I can't do any of the things I want to do with you and it pains me. You're the only thing I want. Only you, Laurel.", he sighed and let go of the tree releasing me.

He ran his hands through his hair and picked up my bag and stalked off toward his house. I could only follow him. His words, those beautiful words, the way he said my name as if I was his life line. How could I forget them? He never spoke those things before all of those things pained me as well, for I still had to choose. I would be lying if those words made me get butterflies in my stomach and my heart was pounding never wanting him to stop wanting me. Those same words echoing in my head as we reached his house: _You're the only thing I want._

The way to his house was like a distant memory, but I've never been inside. I was curious. Tamani stalked inside leaving the door open and ran up the stairs toward his bedroom, I supposed.

His house was beautiful and big. Through a long hallway I found a beautiful living room full with pictures and a beautiful carpet, sculpture, and couch. I scanned the pictures. Most were of Tamani and Rebecca and I couldn't help feel the twinge of jealousy. Some were of Rebecca and her family, and others were of Tam and his family. Then the realization hit: Rebecca lived in this house with Tamani. Tears sprang in my eyes, but I pushed them back. I hobbled out of the living room and settled onto the chair in the front of the house, hoping Tam would hurry, so the pictures of Rebecca would stop mocking me.

Then I heard the pound of footprints upstairs and arguing. I crept up the stairs hoping Tam was okay. As I walked up the stairs, the pictures were multiplying. I finally got to the sound of the noise and knocked on the door. I heard a mumbled 'come in' and entered the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen. The large canopy bed was a shimmering gold and the chairs were a perfect pastel color. The beauty of this room overwhelmed me, and drew my focus to the two people in the room.

Rebecca and Tamani.

Rebecca was looking at me with anger and Tamani was looking out the large window.

"You brought her in our house, too?", Rebecca seethed.

"Yes, we are going on our mission today, as I said earlier. It's by the queen's orders, not mine believe me", Tamani answered in an annoyed tone.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You told me the past was the past, that you forgot about her. Why is she always showing up?", Rebecca countered.

"We'll talk about this when I get back, okay?", Tamani grabbed his already packed bag and went to Rebecca. He gave her a soft kiss on her check and whispered something in her that seemed to make her smile and giggle. I turned my head and started out of the room and out the door to his house, I didn't want to see them together.

Tamani still wasn't talking to me as he led me to the Queen's castle.

_Boy, this will be a fun journey_, I thought with extreme sarcasm.

**FIN!**

Thank you guys so much again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review…it is the best feeling! 3

Lots of love

~Sweetpea


	8. New Beginnings

A/N: Hello again guys! I figure I will give you a late 'welcome summer' present : another chapter in this story! I am actually really excited for Laurel and Tam to start their journey just the two of them ;) First of all, I would love to give a shout out to a person who recently reviewed my story: _**Bubbles**_. I would personally like to say THANK YOU! This was probably one of the best reviews I have had and has inspired me so much. Well, anyway sorry I haven't really been updating a lot school has still been kicking my butt, but now that it's over, it's all good. Without further ado:

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! It is all Aprilynne Pikes !**

Enjoy!

As I walked through the city streets I saw everyone staring at Tam and I, expecting us to do something. I saw the sorrow on their faces. This was not just about our relationship it was something bigger than us. It was about saving the people of this kingdom and saving lives. Was I up for this? Could I possibly save the whole fay community? How could I possibly do this while Tam wasn't on my side? I ran up to where Tam was stalking toward the Queen's castle with both of our bags in his hands.

"Hey, Tam. I've decided that if we are going to do this, we should be friends, so I'm willing to forgive you and I think we should just get over this" ,I said with a sincere smile.

" 'To forgive me'", he muttered, "Unbelievable". He then walked even faster, so he could be far in front of me.

"Wait, Tam. I'm confused. How is this 'unbelievable'? I thought we were moving on", I said.

"Laurel, you really don't get it. I can't just move on. If you want to be friends…fine. If that is what you want I will be willing to do that. Yeah. Sure." ,he said, then testing the word out on his tongue, "Friends".

I smiled, more at myself than at him. _This could really work out_, I thought, _We could actually be friends and I wouldn't have to lose him too._

"Okay Laur, we're here. Try not to say or do something stupid", he says dryly.

"Whatever" ,I grinned. As the grand double, mahogany doors open I can't help but gasp at the grandiose furniture and the beautiful architecture. The long carpets accented the tapestries along the large windows with many beautiful plants along the edges of the walls. The guards stood watch at every corner and remained extremely serious. I followed Tam as he stopped in front of a large oak door and ran into him. He turned around and gave me a dirty look then opened the large door. I couldn't stifle my gasp as I saw the beautiful room. It was a full library complete with just about every single book ever created. The beautiful bookshelves all had impeccable designs of swirls and little faries. In the middle of the room stood the Queen painting on a canvas just below a large chandelier. As we stepped closer Tamani cleared his throat, not wanting to scare the Queen.

She quickly turned around and smiled brightly making herself even more impeccably beautiful. Even though I have seen her many times before I still couldn't help but feel as if I was unworthy to be in the same room as her.

"Hello, my children. How are you doing? I sense some unease.", she pouted.

"It is nothing my Queen. We have come like you asked and would like to receive your blessing to begin our quest," Tamani bowed, but then stood as she told him to stand.

"You are right, time is of the essence, but before you go I have some gifts to help you on your travels. I also have some warnings for you, for this will not be an easy journey. You two will need to work together, that is why I picked you too.", she smiled then pulled a purple velvet bag from behind her canvas.

"First, for Tamani. I will give you the gift of sight, so you will be able to see the truth in everything that will come across your path.", she walked up to Tamani and put her fingers over his eyes and mumbled some words, "You will also recicieve this special sword that has been in my future generations for centuries. It holds the power of the forest. You will discover its powers soon. Lastly, I will give to you a map that will show you the way ".

"Thank you, my Queen", Tam bowed again.

"Now, for Laurel. Forst, I will give you this bracelet" ,she took it off her wrist and put it on mine, "this is probably my most prized possession and possibly most powerful. It will protect you from whatever you face. If you are dying of thirst, it will provide water. If you are dying of cold, it will provide you will the heat of nations. Next, I will give you a bow and arrows which will never run out, no matter how many trolls you will face. Lastly, I will give you this bottle from the life fountain. If you are badly injured or dying it will save you and heal you."

"Thank you. All these gifts are beautiful. We are so grateful, but are you sure I can do this. I'm not the bravest when it comes to trolls", I responded with embarrassment.

The Queen laughed with the sound of tinkling bells, "My child. You are the perfect one for this quest. I have and never will doubt my decision of the two of you, but now you must be on your way and know that I can protect you while you are in my realm, but once you leave, I cannot. Now, be careful and only trust each other and your will prosper. Goodbye my children and good luck".

"Thank you again, my Queen. We will succeed and save our realm" , Tamani kissed her hand and with that we left the castle and started into the forest.

We were silent as we walked throught the forest and I twisted the bracelet on my arm nervously and readjusted the bow and arrows on my back_. I was ready for this_, I thought, _I can do this. I need to do this for the safety of everyone._

We walked for what seemed like hours in silence. Tamani took out his map which was a 3 dimensional view which we could zoom in and out of. He checked out surroundings and came to a river that we knew was the edge of the Queen's realm. We were now on our own and would have to depend on each other to be safe. As the night came to a start Tamani looked around for a place to sleep.

"I think we should stop for the day, we have covered a lot of ground today. Let's have dinner and settle down to get a good night sleep for tomorrow which will be more difficult.", Tamani said without even looking at me.

"Hey," I touched his arm, "Are you okay? I know I'm not exactly the idea of a perfect partner, but can we at least pretend we're friends? I think we could both do this if we actually talked", I half-smiled.

First, his face was a mask of indecisiveness and his green eyes were blazing into me. Then he nodded and began to gather grass for our food.

"Okay, Laur. What do you want for dinner. Moss or moss?" he said as an attempt at a joke.

"I think I'll do moss. It was a hard choice though", I laughed, as soon as I started to laugh he stopped collecting food and stared at me.

"What? Is something wrong with my face?" I said patting down my hair to make sure it wasn't crazy.

"Nothing, It's just that this is the first time you've laughed since you came back", he smiled at me which made my heart do an unexpected flip-flop, "I like it. It's nice to hear it".

I just blushed and mumbled a 'thanks'. As we started to finish dinner, Tamani set up a beautiful tent that was made out of large tree leaves and silk that he probably made before traveling.

"I only brought one because I figured it would be better if we had more space for other things. I hope you don't mind" , he looked up at me.

"Oh, yeah, no I don't mind at all. I agree that the space should be used for other items", I smiled and blushed thinking about sleeping in the same tent as Tamani and wondered what David would have said about it. As soon as I thought about David I began to feel the tears threatening to spill over. My watery eyes must have concerned Tamani because he rushed over to me and grabed my face to inspect it for any damages.

"Laurel are you alright? Did a bug get you? What's wrong?" he asked with worry in his deep green eyes.

I sniffled, "No, I'm fine. I just…I…I haven't heard from David and I'm worried that something is wrong with him. What if something happened to him? I don't think I could take it if something bad happened to him." I looked into his eyes. I could tell he was annoyed that I mentioned David, but he looked past it to my tear filled face.

"It's okay Laur. It will be okay. Maybe he just didn't get your messages." ,he soothed.

"Wait, how did you know I left him messages", I inquired, curious.

"I just guessed", he said too quickly.

I knew he wasn't telling me something, but I chose to ignore it. If he wanted to tell me, I know he would eventually tell me. I was calmed by his presence around me and his arms around me. I tried not to be aware of his chiseled muscles under his thin, brown shirt as I drifted to sleep.

FIN.

Well, That is the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it as I tried to make it longer. Please tell me how you liked it or if I you didn't like it. Don't forget to leave a review and I hope you all have a wonderful summer and hopefully you will hear from me soon

Lots of love

~Sweetpea


	9. Wanted

Hey guys. I haven't really been updating this story for a while, so I decided now was time! So, I start school soon, that's pretty exciting for me…not. It also means I won't be able to post as much. I am so sorry, but I will try my hardest to keep this up.

Guys, I just finished the fourth and last book in this series and I literally bawled my eyes out. The letter from David at the end had me crying like a baby. There is just so much love in these books. I didn't want them to end. Anyway, Thanks for listening to me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Aprilynne Pike does **

Enjoy!

Tam's POV (yay!):

I knew I couldn't tell Laurel what I knew about David. It would make her too emotional and not able to complete this mission. I tried to convince myself numerous times that all I would focus on was the mission, but I found it hard to do when Laurel was near me all the time. Her scent, her eyes, her feet. I just couldn't get enough of her. All I wanted to do was pull her close and never let go so I could always protect her and be with her, but I knew I could never do that for she already chose her stupid human. Plus I couldn't just abandon Rebecca. It was true that I liked her, but I would be lying to myself if I said I loved her with my whole heart. Laurel always took a permanent place in my heart, if I had one. Now, lying down in this small tent, it was hard for me to restrain myself from pulling her close.

She stirred a bit and turned toward me in her sleep. I scooted farther away, but she just scooted closer to me. I smiled a little at the thought that we could be so close and not be fighting. That was all it was now. Fighting. I just wanted things to go back to before when we first met and be the closest of friends. Somehow I knew then that I would have her as mine and become entwined in Avalon. Now, I knew that would never happen.

Laurel then put her arm around me and layed her head on my chest. I started to move away because I knew she would flip out in the morning.

"No, Tam. Stay with me" ,she murmured in her slumber.

I kissed her forehead, stopped trying to deny my feelings, and whispered, "Always". And with that I fell into a restful sleep.

Laurel's POV:

As soon as I woke up the first smell I smelt was Tam. The clean scent of mint and the forest, a perfect combination that I learned to recognize. When I opened my eyes I found them looking straight at Tamani's handsome sleeping face. My arm was draped around him and my head was on my chest. Even though I didn't remember doing this I knew Tamani wouldn't get so close to me. I slid my arm off of his chest and detangled our legs from each other when Tamani woke up. I quickly blushed and looked down at the floor, creating a curtain with my hair. I felt Tamani push my hair behind my ear and turn my head toward his.

"It's fine. It was pretty cold last night", he smiled revealing his perfect teeth and his plump pink lips.

"Okay, so we better get going. Today we're going to have to hike quite a bit, so we'll need water, peaches, and make sure to change into the hiking boots I packed I don't want those pretty little feet getting scratched. I'm going to take down the tent and cover our tracks to make sure we're not followed." Tamani said while stretching his incredibly tanned limbs.

"Yeah, okay." I said a little breathlessly.

I got my bag that I left in the tent and changed into my hiking boots, shorts and a camo tanktop behind a large tree. Thinking about our situation had my head spinning. How did my life become so complicated? It used to be fine and easy with David. Now, all there was was complication and for some odd reason I welcomed the adventure. I wanted, no needed, to be here with Tam. I think I needed some time with him alone so we could sort out our unfinished feelings. As I finished up and brushed my teeth I saw something big and black moving in a bush. A Bear. A big black bear was so close to me I could smell the stench of it and see the coarse black fur. I knew I shouldn't scream or run, so I quietly called Tam's name.

"Yeah? Are you okay? What's wrong? Laurel, answer me", Tam demanded and I could hear his footsteps getting closer.

I just pointed to the bear when he got there and he grabbed a pinch of something from his belt which I immediately recognized as the sleeping powder we used on trolls. Tam threw it at the bear, but instead of the bear falling asleep, it charged toward us. Faster than I could see, Tam pulled out his dagger and sliced the bear's throat in one quick movement, quickly ducking from the blow the bear was about to give to Tam. The bear then collapsed and Tam breathed a huge sigh of relief and pulled me close for a hug. I could feel his strong muscles cover me and I couldn't help but blurt out: "Why didn't it respond to the powder? Tam, that isn't normal. It should have knocked him out instantly".

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it has to do with the trolls attacking civilians", he whispered into my hair, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No."

"Okay, lets go. We need to start heading in that direction" ,he said, pointing, "I'm not sure we should hang around here too long."

I nodded and started following him toward the open fields.

We walked for what seemed like hours in complete silence when in reality it was only ten minutes.

"So, Tam. How did you meet Rebecca", I blurted, looking for something to fill the awkward silence.

"Well it's a long story, but I'll leave out the gushy details. I was guarding the forest just like I always do when I saw someone come out of the gate alone which led me to the assumption that she was a winter fae. I was right, but she didn't act like one. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen for a while and I kept sneaking glances at her which of course she noticed. She came up to me and told me to follow her. I quickly obeyed and she led me to a secret garden of sorts which she told me she had made and had been attending to for years, this was the first time she showed anyone and I felt honored. We talked for hours and she told me to meet her in the same place the next day. We did that for months and eventually we decided to live together and here we are", he smiled as if recalling the memory for the first time.

"Wow. Umm, sounds romantic", I said lamely.

"I guess you could call it romance", he laughed, "I would just call it hierarchy. I kind of had to obey her. No, I thought she would be a good distraction. Laural, not being with you has been hard, yes, but with Rebecca she made life bearable, more worth living. So, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you a question".

"oh umm. No not at all. Ask away", I replied, a little hurt by his previous words.

"What do you see in David?"

"Oh, wow, going right to the core. What do I see in David?", I repeated, "Well, he is so caring, nice, and always knows the right things to say at exactly the right time. Throughout this whole fairy experience he's been everything for me, always catching me when I fall. Safe.", I whispered the last word, finally voicing my true thoughts about him.

"Safe?" He makes you feel safe?", he responded with a slightly hurt tone.

"Well, yes. I can trust him, and I can trust myself with him. You, however are a totally different situation".

"Oh, so I'm a situation now. I get it, you want to see my situation. You don't have to beg", he laughed as he walked through the flowery path we were on, gracefully ducking trees and thorns while I tripped many times.

He slowly picked up his shirt and pointed to his flawless abs. I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks. I mean, I have seen him shirtless before, but for some reason the way his chest had a thin layer of sweat from walking in the sun for hours and the way the muscles moved when he laughed seem to take my breath away. His perfect V dared my eyes to go lower, but instead I dragged my eyes from his chest and feigned a not impressed facial expression. I jogged ahead leaving him behind me. _Why should I be so dumbfounded about a guys abs? Tamani's abs?Get it together Laurel! It's just a body, I thought._

"Come on Laurel, I was just joking. I was trying to lighten this horrible mood that we always seem to have with us", he came beside me and tugged my ponytail a little.

"Tam, I never did thank you for saving my life with the bear. So thanks", I said desperately trying to change the subject away from his abs.

"Don't mention it", he replied with a grin that made my heart skip a beat.

FINI

So, that was my latest chapter and again I apologize for the wait!

Lots of love. 3

~SweetPea09


End file.
